Beyond Simple Difficulties
by CrescentLilly
Summary: A mission created by Reborn comes up for Tsuna and his guardians, but the mission is not as it seems. Hardships, uncertainty, and the playing of fickle emotions all reside for the future. Life isn't simple anymore. TYL! Guardians x Tsuna


AN: Yes, kill me. I'm supposed to also be continuing two other Katekyo Hitman Reborn stories, but I couldn't resist doing the classics of the fandom. This is going to be a Guardians x Tsuna fan fiction, not including Lambo of course…and maybe Ryohei. That's the fans choice though. The main pairing will be determined by what I feel like at the moment and what relationship flows most smoothly. I already have one main pairing in mind though, but that will be kept a secret.

Anyways, this is going to be a lighter hearted fan fiction of mine, but there will be a couple of dark parts due to my angst mood at the current moment. Also, I will try my best to make each character as in character as possible, but please don't get too angered if it ends up quite differently.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mature themes (Later in the story and will only be mentioned twice or so.), Language, Drugs (In courtesy of Gokudera), Different languages, Blood, Violence, and an overload of grammatical problems.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this fan fiction in any shape or form; they all belong respectfully to Amano Akira.

* * *

The sakura petals wafted through the air as the gentle breeze managed to pluck the petals effortlessly off of the sakura blossoms to make a truly gorgeous sight. It was a symbol for the blooming of spring in Japan, a time where it felt as if your spirits could be at ease for the hint of a fresh new start. The sunlight shined bright while wisps of clouds in the clear blue sky made majestic shapes by forming together. The smell of morning dew wafted in the air, making Tsuna smile in ease as he peeked outside from his office's open windows.

It's been almost nine years since the incident to the future, marking the Decimo Vongola to be now of the age of twenty-five. Overall, it was a comforting feeling that the forlorn disaster from the alternate future had not happened in this future, luckily. Verde and his group of scientist never made the boxes that would have been used as the main weapon source for the high ranking mafias. In fact, there seemed to be no hints of ill omen creeping up on them, it was peaceful…too peaceful for Tsuna's normal liking.

Then at the same time, it felt as if he was drifting somewhat away from his guardians, namely Hibari and Mukuro, who was released from the Vendicare by Tsuna's orders. Of course, he was never expected to actually get in close relations with those two, for they were characterized to be more independent and have the tendency to wanting to beating you up until you're on your last breaths or wanting to possess your body. Luckily enough, Tsuna felt comforted enough with his core group of guardians which consisted of the storm, rain, and sun ring holders. Then there was Chrome, who preferred to stay silent next to Mukuro.

A long sigh emitted from Tsuna's thin lips at the thought of Hibari and Mukuro, as well as their cold or sly demeanors. Using slender fingers to grab the window handles, he gave a light tug on the small metal to shut the windows tight before turning around back to his desk with the intention of maybe dozing off. Instead, he found the infant hitman tutor, Reborn, to be sitting casually on his desk with a small smile across his face which could only mean one thing. There was something that he wanted Tsuna to do.

"Yes, Reborn? Is there something you need of me?" Tsuna asked, sitting in his lounge chair just to place his elbows on the rosewood desk and resting his chin between his laced fingers, in a style very similar to his mist guardian.

"I have a mission for you. I'm sure that you'll find it…less complicated than the ones that I've previously assigned to you in the past." Reborn stated, a smirk taunting on his small lips.

"What are the mission details?" Tsuna asked while raising an eyebrow as his mind started to wander as to why Reborn would assign a mission to him when it could easily be given to his guardians. It wasn't like he could refuse the orders of his previous hitman tutor, who had helped him so much in the past, but still.

"I want you to establish a steady relationship with _all _of your guardians, not including that stupid cow and Ryohei. Your guardians will give me good to honest reports on your time spent with them. It is your guardians' duty as well as your own to be close to each other in order to gain trust between each one of you. You will be spending one day with each of you guardians…individually. The order has already been decided." Reborn stated, the rim of his hat casting a shadow over his eyes to exaggerate his point.

Tsuna froze at the mission entails. He was supposed to actually get along with Hibari and Mukuro? Of course he didn't mind spending time with Gokudera and Yamamato, but why was Ryohei not included in this mission? Grimacing slightly, the Decimo Vongola nodded his head with some clear hesitation.

"What brings this up all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked warily, but only received a taunting look from the infant.

"That's confidential. Your first target is Gokudera Hayato, starting tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up." Reborn then jumped off of the table and left the room, leaving Tsuna alone in his own office with a stack load of contracts as well as reports of various things. The brown haired male felt like bashing his head on the wooden desk, which he easily fulfilled and only ended up with a throbbing headache afterwards.

Reborn almost chuckled at the muffled sounds of Tsuna banging his head hard against his desk before walking through the hallway to the lounge just to see Gokudera and Yamamato having a one sided argument, Hibari residing in the dark corner of the room while leaning comfortably against the wall, and Mukuro as well as Chrome sitting comfortably on one of the couches. All sensing the infant's presence, they shifted their attention from their current activities to the hitman.

"Well, if it isn't the baby? What brings you here?" Hibari asked as Hibird cuddled closer to his soft black hair, a frown tugging at his lips.

"I'm here to give you a mission. Each of you will be spending time individually with Tsuna for a day during this week. At the end of each day, the guardian that spent time with him will report to me. Gokudera will be first, starting tomorrow morning. Remember, this is all a guardian's duty."

Soon, all of the guardians started to spout their opinions on this so called "mission". There were looks of curiosity, amusement, and out right pissed.

"I don't mind spending time with Juudaime, actually…I'm overjoyed, but isn't our relationships with him good enough? I can't allow those two sadists over there actually get close to Juudaime!" Gokudera seethed, pulling out his dynamite just to exaggerate his desire for his boss to stay away from Mukuro and Hibari.

"Haha, Tsuna's a nice guy and all, but I think that we're as close as you can be!" Yamamato laughed, scratching the back of his head as he leaned back against his chair.

"I decline. I don't want to spend time with such a weak herbivore." The prefect stated in his casual stoic manner, fingering the handles of his tonfas.

"…A guardian's duty? I don't find that a sufficient enough reason as to actually spend one whole day with young Tsunayoshi without possessing his body. Give us a reason as to why we should carry this mission out." Mukuro stated as all previous amusement that was currently in his mismatched eyes wiped away with displeasure.

Reborn could only smile at their complaints, even the right hand man and Mukuro were complaining in their own manner. Hopping onto the side table next to Chrome, his black eyes stared at the four guardians, not including the other half of the mist guardian.

"Your desires for him."

The truth echoed in all of their heads, even if some didn't want to accept the fact or was completely unaware of such feelings.

The room became eerily silent.

* * *

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter and somewhat shaky beginning, but this is only the prologue. The next couple of chapters will be very long, believe me! Please review, I would greatly appreciate it and I need some encouragement. As I stated before, English is not my first language and it's a hard language for me, so please excuse any difficulties I have. Also, Chrome is most likely not going to be included in the mission, since this is supposed to be a yaoi fan fiction...no matter how much I also love 2796.

Also, before I end the author's note. Is there possibly anybody that can do a KHR roleplay with me? I'm extremely bored and I need inspiration to actually keep on continuing this. Just please feel free to contact me through PM, review, or add me as a contact on MSN and we'll talk more about it. Please? Anyways, thank you very much for everything and I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter when I'm done proofreading it. Good bye!

CrescentLilly


End file.
